onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 315
Chapter 315 is titled "Secret Room". Cover Page Volume: 33 Pg.: 187 Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 2: "Landing". Short Summary Luffy continues his battle with Foxy. During the battle Foxy pulls several tricks on Luffy. Long Summary A huge explosion happens onboard the Sexy Foxy. The onlookers expect Luffy to be blown to pieces. Itomimizu and Chuchun are stunned that Luffy is still alive crouched on top of a mast. Everyone later hears Foxy's laughter coming from a shadow in the smoke. Foxy tries to attack Luffy by using his Noro Noro Beam, but, instead Luffy sneaks behind him and uses Gomu Gomu Hook. Luffy threatens Foxy to break his hands, which makes Foxy run back to the smoke. Luffy thinks he sees Foxy and punches it, but instead it was actually a fake, made from cardboard. Behind Luffy, Foxy uses Noro Noro Beam again which Luffy dodges. He turns around to see many of the fake Foxy. Foxy asks where will his beam shoot next, Luffy response by asking how is he suppose to find him if all the targets have the same ugly haircut. He then finds Foxy upset, kneeling on the ground with his head down, and punches him in the face. Foxy hits a wall with his face, gets back up and tricks Luffy by distracting him saying that there is a three-headed monkey. While Luffy is looking up at the sky, Foxy pulls a lever making Luffy fall into a secret room. In the secret room the floors are moving and Luffy tries run in the opposite direction of the moving floors, but he cannot and falls out of the Sexy Foxy. He uses his Gomu Gomu no Mi power to stretch his arm to get him back on the ship. The onlookers continue rooting for Luffy to win against Foxy. Meanwhile on the ship, Foxy continues to hide. Luffy sees an open door to another room, Nami calls out to Luffy that it is another trap, but he continues to charge at it without a second thought. Usopp cheers on for Luffy and is hit in the head by Sanji. Inside the Sexy Foxy, Luffy enters a cannon room and sees a door being slammed. Foxy hides in a room full of blades, but is next to the door. Luffy uses a cannon, shoots it at the side that Foxy is on causing him to fall on several blades that pierce through him. Foxy gets angry at Luffy for using one of his cannons and punches him. Foxy then runs away, hides in the infirmary, and disguises himself. Luffy chases after him to only find Foxy disguise as a female nurse, which he does not recognize and asks if they had seen Foxy. After he walks out of the infirmary, he realizes that Foxy's disguise looks much like him and believes that it is his sister instead. Luffy reenters the infirmary and is attacked by Foxy's counter, Fox Blow. Foxy runs away again but to the kitchen. Luffy finds him again but he is disguised as a male chef, and Luffy asks if Foxy had seen a stupid foxy guy with his head split in two. Foxy is later in pain from Luffy's insults, which makes Luffy finally realize that Foxy was always in a disguise. Foxy later admits that he was also the nurse in the infirmary. He then slows Luffy by using Noro Noro Beam again and attacks him with Nine-Tail Rush. While Luffy slowly experiences the attacks, Foxy walks to a lever and pulls it, only reveal another room. He tells Luffy that something horrible awaits him on the other side of the door. Quick Reference Chapter Notes * Both Luffy and Foxy survive the explosion. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 218 (p. 2-19) Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 315 it:Capitolo 315